Many enterprises transmit information periodically through trade publications, reports, brochures, booklets, or other similar multiple page documents. For example, financial reporting services periodically generate reports that trace the growth and analyze trends of selected stocks, bonds and mutual funds. These financial reports are typically repeatedly examined over a period of time and therefore must be set aside or stored so that they may be conveniently located when needed and replaced when updated reports become available.
Some of tile more innovative enterprises accommodate their subscribers by providing them with notebook binders for storing the reports for future use. In most instances, the binders are three-ring notebook binders.
Although three-ring notebook binders provide a means for storing such documents, there are certain disadvantages associated with their use. For example, three-ring binders require constant opening and closing of the binder rings and shifting of the binder contents over the binder rings whenever old materials are to be replaced. Another problem with three-ring notebook binders is that the binder rings are often difficult to open and close, oftentimes pinching the user's fingers.
Yet another problem with three-ring notebook binders is that booklets or other multiple-paged documents are often difficult to turn within the binders or are prone to snagging or catching on the binder rings. Furthermore, three-ring notebook binders often cause multiple-paged documents to become skewed on the binder rings which interferes with the opening of the document. Additionally, three-ring notebook binders prevent multiple-paged documents from lying flat because the binder rings interfere with the holes in the document. Finally, the binder rings often create loud noises when opened and closed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a notebook binder system for releasably and laterally mounting a plurality of multiple-page documents, referred to generally below as "booklets", that is easy to use and that eliminates the necessity of opening and closing the binder to remove and insert material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a notebook binder system for releasably and laterally mounting a plurality of bound booklets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact and efficient notebook binder system for releasably mounting a plurality of booklets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a notebook binder system for releasably mounting a plurality of booklets in such a manner that they resemble a large, unitary book.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a notebook binder system for releasably mounting a plurality of booklets that do not skew in the binder and lie flat when opened.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a notebook binder system for releasably and laterally mounting a plurality of booklets that is practical to use and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear hereinafter.